


you're not scary

by Ms_Anger_Management_Issues



Category: Monsters University (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Anger_Management_Issues/pseuds/Ms_Anger_Management_Issues
Summary: Halfhuman/Полухуманизация.Майк прекрасно знает о том, что он ни капельки не страшный. Даже милый. Ну, со слов Салли, который, как известно, умом не отличается.





	you're not scary

Салли впервые целует его на той шумной вечеринке у ROR. Скорее всего, всему виной жара на танцполе, ужасный дабстеп, доносящийся из динамиков, и алкоголь не самого высокого качества, но это уже не имеет значения. Что имеет, кроме ощущения тепла в низу живота и его горячего дыхания, так это его губы, влажные и припухшие, на губах Майка, едва не выронившего свой полупустой пластиковый стаканчик, темный угол, в котором они прижались друг к другу, потные, распаленные, и сладкий жалящий стыд на кончиках языков. Салли отстраняется, облизываясь, дотрагивается до своего лица тыльной стороной предплечья, бубнит извинения, что-то там пытаясь затереть про полумрак и чересчур крепкое пиво, и сваливает по-быстрому. Весь следующий день он ходит с выражением святого негодования из-за выходки Уортингтона и его дружков, утешает ребят из Оозмы и делает вид, будто ничего не было.

_Ну ок._ «Не было так не было», — думает Майк и что есть сил старается отвлечься, ведь проблем у них и так хватает.

Но его личная проблема — Салли, сосед по комнате, и он большой, громкий, самоуверенный до усрачки и почти на две головы его выше, и Майк его ненавидит. Ну, думает, что ненавидит. Надеется на это.

Но он сам себя понять не может, когда Салли после их успешного побега из Корпорации зажимает его в гараже Оозмы во второй раз. Стоило их до смерти перепуганным братьям-по-несчастью и жутковатой матери Скотта исчезнуть в доме, как Салли притягивает его, все еще взбудораженного, ослабевшего от усталости, к себе, словно человеческую игрушку, и приподнимает за задницу так, чтобы было удобно с их-то разницей в росте. Он целует его так осторожно, так по-другому, совершенно иначе, нежели в полутьме алкогольного угара, и Майк понимает, что с ума сходит от удовольствия, хватаясь за его широкие плечи и постанывая в его горячий рот, что в первый раз, может быть, получилось случайно, но сейчас Салли трезвый, как самая праведная девственница-зубрила во всем студгородке, и что во второй раз — это уже закономерность, и тихо матерится сквозь зубы.

Третий их поцелуй вовсе заканчивается сексом. Черт побери, в то утро Майк вообще не планировал заниматься чем-либо, кроме тренировок с ребятами, но от полупроснувшегося, потягивающегося Салли пахнет зубной пастой и почему-то старыми книгами, и Майк первым тянется к его губам. Это странно и в какой-то мере неожиданно даже для него самого: они ведь не друзья и уж тем более не любовники, но синхронно тянутся к щеколде на двери, чтобы закрыться, и срывают друг с друга пижамы с символикой братства. Салли тянет его на себя, ласкает языком, стукается клыками о его металлическую скобу, и Майк, усмехаясь, вытаскивает ее. Они ничего не говорят, не теряют времени: Майк не помнит, как Салли спускается дорожкой поцелуев к его животу, как входит в него со стоном, как дрожат его плечи, когда он кончает спустя всего минуту или две, и на усыпанной яркими зелеными веснушками коже Майка капли его голубоватой спермы кажутся лепестками цветов с помойки.

_Кто ж знал, что с ним может быть так хорошо._

Салли не дает ему встать, просто утыкается ему в ключицы носом и громко сопит, пытаясь отдышаться. Майк все еще подрагивает под ним, приходя в себя после крышесносного оргазма, но вовремя спохватывается, спихивает его большое тело с себя и отворачивается. Этого еще, блять, не хватало!

— Значит, ты — гей, — то ли спрашивает, то ли констатирует Салли, не отрываясь от подушки, и Майк ни за что не должен смотреть ему в глаза сейчас, но все равно подскакивает на месте от неожиданности, и короткие волоски на его затылке встают дыбом.

— Ну да, типа, — бросает он обыденным тоном и сам гордится тем, как круто получилось, особенно в его нынешнем состоянии, — А ты?

Он спешно одевается и не видит, а скорее чувствует, как Салли мотает головой.

— Би, — торжественно изрекает он, садясь на кровати, и едва ли не прикладывается макушкой о второй ярус. Майк поджимает воспаленные губы и по-прежнему не смотрит на него, ошибившись штаниной.

_Би,_ лол. Следовало ожидать. Майк знает, сколько девчонок с ума сходят по Салли, он сам видел, как какая-то рыжеволосая грымза из PNK висла на нем весь прошлый семак. И ему вообще-то наплевать. Только руки все еще немного трясутся, пока он застегивает ширинку на джинсах.

— Эй, — Салли до сих голый, и не похоже, чтобы его это смущало. Он садится на постели, сутулясь, и чешет в затылке, — Что это было?

Что это было, блять, да. Хер его знает.

Вслух Майк ничего не говорит, хватаясь за свои жалкие попытки игнорить его, надевает первую попавшуюся под руку футболку и пулей вылетает из комнаты, чуть не выломав щеколду. И действительно. Что это было?

Умом-то он понимает: не просто так. Ему начинает нравиться, как Салли зачесывает свои яркие волосы наверх, как носит вузовский бомбер на голое тело, как забавно щурится, пытаясь разглядеть написанное мелким шрифтом в сноске учебника по страховедению, как треплет его зеленую челку, переворачивая Оозмовскую кепку козырьком назад, и понемногу Майк привыкает к нему. Дни его наполняются Салли, Салли, _Салли_  — дружелюбным, иногда милым, иногда раздражающим до усрачки. Он замечает, что Салли бесит, когда Уортингтон смотрит на него со своей фирменной говнистой ухмылочкой, что он всегда спит на спине, что терпеть не может стричься.

Тренировки продолжаются в том же темпе, и, кажется, только Арт видит, что Салли и Майк даже глянуть друг на друга боятся. Он сочувственно улыбается, похлопывая истерящего в гостиной Майка по плечу, несет голимый бред про стратегии перед заданием «Не напугай подростка» и совершенно ничем не может помочь.

В тот день они приходят вторыми, сразу после ROR, и Майк был бы счастлив за команду, если бы Салли не подрался с Уортингтоном. Он упускает момент, когда Салли пропадает из виду, а немного погодя со стороны общаг доносятся крики, — все сбегаются посмотреть, как пиздится Салливан. Ну, еще вопрос, кому досталось больше, — ребята Джонни пусть и не такие сильные, как этот долбоеб, но их пятеро, а к растрепанному Салли подбегает только Майк. Уже в их комнате в доме Оозмы Салли только ойкает, когда пытающийся справиться с нервной дрожью Майк осторожненько стирает ватным диском голубоватую кровь с его лица, а потом бесконечно молчит, и Майк не спрашивает. Он заклеивает пластырем царапины от когтей на его щеках, распутывает его яркие волосы, ощупывает маленькие рожки на его голове, — на месте ли, целы ли, и опускается перед ним на колени.

Это удивленное выражение на его побитой роже бесценно. Салли шмыгает носом, словно нашкодивший маленький монстрик, и лиловые искорки на радужках его глаз становятся чуть ярче, когда Майк касается его руки одним лишь кончиком пальца.

— Мне, если честно, похер, че у вас там случилось, — он старается не выдавать волнения, но Салли, кажется, может слышать биение обоих его сердец, — Но прошу тебя. Даже не ради команды. Просто не твори хуйни, ок?

Салли вопросительно поднимает брови. _Не ради команды_ , ну не идиот ли?

Майк чувствует пылающий румянец на своих щеках и кончиках ушей и отчаянно тараторит, чтобы хоть как-то заполнить эту паузу, хоть что-то сделать, не спалившись до конца:

— Ну, Уортингтон — тот еще ублюдок, да, но мы так близко к победе, и ребята…

— Это из-за тебя.

Как громом ударило.

Майк так и сидит перед ним с самым уебанским выражением лица, округлив глаза.

— Мы подрались из-за тебя, — тон голоса Салли необычайно мягок, и в полумраке комнаты слова его зависают меж ними и приземляются на покрывало жутко смущающим признанием.

Что вообще можно на такое ответить? Майк тоже не знает. В голове пульсирует _«из-за тебя»_ , которое как хочешь, так и толкуй, и он бежит от него — бежит прочь, по лестнице вниз, через гостиную и на улицу, вглубь синей ночи и собственного смятения.

На следующий день он получает СМС от Салли. Оба сердца его пропускают удары, но там какая-то ерунда в стиле «разошли всем своим друзьям, или твои щупальца завяжутся в узел» и т.д., и Майк удаляет его, не дочитав до третьего слова, но потом приходит очередная пересылка: «Напиши по секрету, кто тебе нравится, и в полночь получишь любовное письмо ♥♥♥» и череда стремных смайликов, и Майк закатывает глаза, а в следующую секунду его осеняет. Он быстро пишет ответ, и всего через полминуты слышит топот ног на лестнице: Салли.

— Ты серьезно? — на голове его полный шухер, футболка ОК надета задом наперед, он шепчет так громко, что все на свете, кажется, его слышат. — Профессор Найт?!

Майк с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не заржать в голосину, но лишь пожимает плечами с небрежным видом и двигается на диване, когда Салли грузно плюхается рядом. Пластыри на его щеках немного отклеились за ночь, и Майку очень хочется прикоснуться к ним.

— Сердцу не прикажешь, — задумчиво тянет он, не вытаскивая изо рта леденец со вкусом банановой кожуры, и прикрывает глаза, чтобы не так явно наблюдать за ним. Все еще немного охреневающий Салли как-то невпопад кивает и с разочарованным «аха» сжимает колени руками, и Майк не замечает, что на него тоже смотрят украдкой.

Ну, в полночь он действительно получает новое сообщение.

Всю следующую неделю они готовятся к очередному состязанию, репетируют до ночи страшильные позиции, зубрят стащенные из библиотеки книжки и занимаются всякой хренью, какую только не навяжет им буйное воображение Майка. И всякий раз, когда Майк тянется к нему, чтобы дать пять, Салли улыбается с таким пристыженным выражением, но оба понимают, что не могут больше играть в друзьяшек, когда очередной прикосновение ладони к ладони заканчивается переплетенными пальцами их рук и взаимной неловкостью.

Майка тянет к нему, и это пугает. Салли тоже неловко мнется на пороге их комнаты, пока Майк орет на него и выгоняет тряпкой, пытаясь помыть пол, и в ответ на предложение помочь Майк отводит тыльной стороной ладони волосы от лица и _чувствует_ , блять, всей кожей чувствует, как в груди искрит от его близости.

«На прячься и крадись» команда демонстрирует блестящий результат, — и Майк пихает Салли в бок и сияет, аки отполированная крышка от мусорного бака, до тех пор, пока не чувствует на себе тяжелый голодный взгляд.

Это Уортингтон. Алый RORовский свитер на нем так и остался растянутым и кое-где надорванным после драки недельной давности, и даже сейчас видно: Салли в тот вечер превратил его красивое лицо в месиво. От одной лишь мысли, что все это _«из-за него»_ , у Майка теплеет в низу живота, и он инстинктивно жмется к Салли, не в силах отвести взор от тускнеющих синяков на высоких скулах Джонни. Рэндалл вертится возле него и излучает преданность быстрого приготовления, а Салли, наконец отмахнувшись от толпы своих фанаток, замечает оцепенение Майка и зачем-то обнимает его за плечи, демонстративно не обращая внимания на всех остальных.

Сразу становится чуточку лучше. Арт громко смеется и что-то рассказывает обступившим их болельщикам, Скотт улыбается так ярко, что на него больно смотреть, и сейчас вообще-то не время нервничать и тупить, но Салли прижимает его к своей груди, перекрикиваясь с кем-то через головы ребят, а потом заставляет вздрогнуть своим ебанутым «Все нормально?» на ухо.

Нихера не нормально.

Они возвращаются в дом братства без приключений, и только в их комнате Майк сознает, как сильно напряжен. Кажется, Салли чем-то расстроен, но они практически одновременно тянутся к выключателю и целых восемь секунд просто стоят в темноте. Майк мог бы потеряться в ней в другой вечер, мог бы придумать миллион и одну причину свалить в гостиную, на улицу, прочь отсюда, — но сегодня Салли нужен ему как никогда, и губы его на вкус лучше всего на свете.

_«Да. Блять, да»_ , — больше ничего на ум не приходит, и Майк широко раскрывает рот, обеими руками вцепившись в ворот его зеленой Оозмовской футболки. Он целует Салли с таким наслаждением, с таким рвением, что металлическая скоба почти слетает с его челюсти, и Майк теряет самообладание вместе с ней, выплевывая ее на пол и дергая ремень на джинсах Салли. Он отсасывает ему прямо здесь, на своей кровати, с непередаваемым удовольствием ловит его несдержанные стоны, стекающие по глотке, облизывает его член, глотая слюну, а когда Салли привстает, чтобы раздеть его и притянуть к себе, Майку кажется, что он готов взорваться. Натуральным образом взорваться, что-то копится в низу его живота, сладко покалывает и щекочет, и Салли растягивает его грубо, нетерпеливо, заставляя раздвигать ноги шире, выгибать спину еще сильнее, хныкать еще жалобнее, — и вместе с его горячим членом в заднице наконец приходит облегчение.

— Салли, — хрипит Майк, когда тот своими грубыми большими руками сжимает его бока; так он долго не сможет, а торопиться им некуда. — Салли…

— Тс-с-с, — Салли прижимается сзади грудью и резко засовывает по самые яйца. Майк тянется к нему, подается все телом назад, навстречу ему, _больше, сильнее, глубже,_  — но Салли только обнимает его и нежно целует в висок и макушку.

Конечно. Если он будет так орать, ребята их услышат, поэтому Майк цепляется за изголовье кровати и крепко сжимает зубы. Это не помогает. Салли немножко тянет его на себя за бедра и начинает по-своему, грубовато и как-то естественно входить в него под совершенно восхитительным углом, — и ему самому приходится сдерживаться изо всех сил, чтобы не поддаться на это сладкое _а-ах, Салли, САЛЛИ_ и не вытрахать из него дух.

— Так нравится? — Салли даже в такой момент остается придурком, и Майк теряется под ним, слепнет и глохнет, забывает о дурацких обещаниях, когда-то данных самому себе, обо всех различиях меж ними, о собственных несбыточных мечтах, обо всем. Ему нравится, и это так же очевидно, как слезы на его щеках.

Двухъярусная кровать громко, недовольно скрипит, и Майк едва-едва успевает вцепиться в покрывало и зажмуриться от этого острого удовольствия, когда Салли прикусывает кожу на сгибе его шеи и обхватывает его со спины своими ручищами. Он долбит его так сильно, так приятно, что Майку даже не нужно додрачивать: он кончает, чувствуя, что Салли тоже бьется в оргазме и тихо рычит, стискивая его бока, наполняя его изнутри, и в темноте на стареньком покрывале влажные пятна спермы смотрятся нелепо.

Но Салли падает рядом, прижимая его к своей груди, и почему-то выглядит то ли счастливым, то ли смертельно опечаленным. Лунный свет мягко ложится на левую половину его тела, и он пахнет дождем, и голубые пряди его волос на ощупь как пух; Майк гладит его по голове, думая лишь о том, как вообще у монстра могут быть такие мягкие волосы, и новый поцелуй со вкусом «извини» тянется на языке, оседает горечью, пока Майк карабкается на него сверху, все еще голодный, возбужденный, осмелевший и изможденный.

Они снова занимаются сексом: Майк скачет на нем, не в силах оторваться от его губ, щек, колючего подбородка, и Салли так сжимает его задницу ладонями, оставляя следы, что Майк громко стонет ему в рот, и по корню языка спускается мягкая вибрация и вязкая слюна.

Это пиздос, потому что отлепиться друг от друга получается совсем не скоро. Уже глубокая ночь, и ребята, наверное, давно спят, набираясь сил перед финалом, но у Майка сна ни в одном глазу, и он молча пялится на Салли в ответ, отдыхая на его груди.

— Ты тоже нервничаешь? — еле слышно шепчет он, и Салли переводит на него расфокусированный взгляд.

Расслабленного выражения его лица достаточно, чтобы Майк смутился еще сильнее: почему они делают это? Почему это настолько хорошо? Они ж, блять, вообще друг другу никто, и при любом исходе завтра даже их вынужденное соседство прекратится, Салли съедет, восстановится на страхфаке, помирится с Джонни, вернется в ROR и будет купаться в лучах своей славы, (не)отбиваясь от поклонниц и поклонников. И Майк окончательно его потеряет. Однако Салли сейчас с ним, на его нижней койке, тепло улыбается, перепачканный его же семенем, и слабо хмурит брови.

— Наверное, — он приподнимается, чтобы безо всякой причины чмокнуть его в нос, и Майку охота снова подставиться под его поцелуи и на всю свою скучную, блеклую жизнь запомнить его, — Только не попадайся на глаза Уортингтону. Он сделает все, чтобы вывести тебя из равновесия.

— Да, он — мудак, — соглашается Майк, вспоминая, сколько раз он называл Салли вслух словами похуже этого.

— И еще он тебя хочет.

Таким обыденным тоном.

Майк не может избавиться от подозрения, что о подобном не сообщают прям после чувственного, долгого, лучшего в его жизни траха, да еще и как ни в чем не бывало. Щеки его моментально зеленеют, практически в цвет его волос, и веснушки идут пятнами, как созвездия, и он чуть ли не кричит:

—  _Чё, блять?_  — и тут же затыкается, вспоминая о том, что Тэрри и Терри спят за стенкой, и сейчас почти полвторого ночи. — С чего ты взял-то?!

Охереть. _Охереть,_ вертится в мыслях, если Салли не врет… Кое-что становится на свои места, но это же Уортингтон, секс-символ Университета Монстров, всеми обожаемый президент ROR, кажется, даже некоторые преподы с готовностью лягут под него по одному лишь зову, но не Майк. Он уж точно ни за что с ним и разговаривать не станет, даже если кроме Джонни во всем их мире никого не останется. А Салли мало того, что попортил ему мордашку, еще и заявляет о таком, словно передает прогноз погоды.

— Знаю, — он кажется уверенным в своих словах, и Майк все больше раздражается. Все-то он, блять, знает, умник.

— Пиздёж, — Майк перебирается поближе к нему и сворачивается клубком у него под боком. Иначе им не уместиться вдвоем, а Салли, как видно, возвращаться к себе не собирается.

Но если это правда? Майк дышит ему в лицо, стесняясь своей наготы, и в кромешной тьме слабо светящиеся глаза Салли кажутся ему лиловыми светляками.

— А ты нравишься Рэндаллу, — ни с того ни с сего выпаливает он, пальцем проводя по его груди, но Салли, в отличие от него, почти никогда смущается.

— А кто это?

— Джеймс! — Майк ахает, возмущенный, и аж приподнимается на локте. — Вы вообще-то знакомы!

Салли либо делает вид, что не понимает его, либо действительно не помнит. А Майку в какой-то степени это даже нравится, и приятно вот так лежать с ним ночью, и полное имя его непривычно отдается в ушах даже шепотом, и то, что у него такая дырявая память, кажется очаровательным.

И Майка он точно так же забудет.

— Невысокий такой, крутится возле Джонни. Волосы фиолетовые, длинные, — Майк пытается сымитировать его образ, но тут же до него доходит, что со своей аккуратной стрижкой «теннис» он никак не покажет конский хвост до лопаток, да и Салли откровенно похер. — Алё! Я, считай, тебе в любви за него признался. Скажи что-нибудь.

Салли рассеянно моргает и накрывает их обоих стащенным со своей постели одеялом, как будто так и должно быть. Что ему сказать-то? Он привык поди такое слышать. Не то что Майк. Радует лишь одно: походу, к Рэндаллу он тоже равнодушен.

—  _Зат-кнись_ , — выдыхает Салли ему в губы, прежде чем поцеловать. На кровати меж ними совсем нет места, и это ощущение его горячей груди под ладонями незабываемо.

Той ночью ему так и не удается выспаться.

Наутро в день финальной битвы Майк просыпается в его объятиях и совершенно ничерта не понимает. Задница нещадно саднит, и в ней полно спермы, голова легкая-легкая, а в груди словно бомба взорвалась. Он с ужасом догадывается, что могло (только могло, ну, чисто теоретически) случиться с ним после всех взглядов исподтишка на Салли, умопомрачительного секса и ночных откровений, но об этом нельзя думать так много, особенно когда на кону победа.

Победа, оказавшаяся фальшивкой.

У Майка нет сил плакать, смотреть на разъяренного Джонни, срывающего RORовский бомбер с насмерть перепуганного Рэндалла, который все еще в истерике меняет окраски, нет сил слушать оправдания Салли. Он просто стоит на коленях у подиума страшильного симулятора, мнет в руках старую, потрепанную кепку MU и пялится перед собой. В ушах еще стоит тот самый рев Салли, валящий деревья и пиздецки пугающий даже монстров, даже симулятор на максимальной сложности, блять, что же будет с человеческими детьми, когда он станет Страшилой… То есть, не станет. А все из-за Майка.

Он поступает так, как привык, — бежит прочь от гложущей обиды на Салли, от его жестоких, правдивых слов, от всего мира, — и в результате оказывается там, где ему самое место.

Озеро, что простирается перед ним, кажется, наполнено его отчаянием, и он понимает, что единственный, кто вообще его когда-нибудь боялся, — это он сам. Он еще не знает, что Салли отправился за ним, игнорируя крики Хардскрэббл, что он ищет его в лесу, и что ему тоже очень страшно: до тех пор, пока он кубарем не выкатывается на пляж и не хватает его за плечи. Майк раньше и не подозревал, что способен так орать шепотом, испытывать такую злость и ярость вперемешку с радостью при одном лишь взгляде на него, и разговор их, точнее, обмен оскорблениями до дрожи в пальцах, заканчивается тем же, — они сидят молча на песчаном берегу, плечом к плечу под нежный плеск воды, и луна этого чужого мира такая яркая, что плакать охота.

_Как романтично-то, бля._

— Я — неудачник, — шепчет Майк, рассматривая носки своих мокрых кед, и наконец-то успокаивается, когда Салли обнимает его, отмахиваясь от любых попыток высвободиться.

— Нет, — голос его на удивление тихий, мягкий, и в нем столько доброты, столько тепла, что одно из сердец Майка уже на три четверти принадлежит ему. Хотя бы за то, что он пошел за ним.

— Я ж не страшный, — он вяло старается сохранить однотонное выражение лица, уже трескающегося от разрывающих его на части эмоций, — Маленький. Безнадежный. Полное чмо.

— Верно, — Салли усмехается, и Майку хочется ему ебнуть что есть сил, а затем себе, потому что он не может остановиться.

— Они на меня так смотрели. Знаешь, как будто я ничем от них не отличаюсь, — Майк, кажется, даже с закрытыми глазами все еще видит заспанные лица человеческих детенышей, ни капли его не испугавшихся. — Как будто им просто было интересно.

Салли молчит, сжимая его плечи, но в следующую секунду со стороны леса доносятся крики взрослых, и им снова надо бежать. Вот только по ту сторону двери-портала — просто чулан, и Салли начинает паниковать. Майк хватает его руку и подносит к губам, и тут в его голову приходит охуенная идея. Остается убедить повторяющего как мантру «я не смогу, не смогу» Салли заткнуться и слушаться.

И… у них все получается. Майк приходит в себя практически сразу же, как спиной падает на пол лаборатории к ногам пораженной Хардскрэббл. Легкие горят, и первые полминуты он ничего не слышит, кроме оглушающего, громоподобного рева Салли, эхом отдающегося в его опустевшей голове, а потом возвращается боль, — Салли так крепко сжимает его руку в своей, что кости трещат.

Майк отчаянно хочет _поцеловать_ его. И похер на застывшую над ними деканшу.

Но тоже порядком обгоревший Салли с трудом встает на ноги и тянет его за собой. Майк напоследок смотрит на то, что осталось от двери и его любимой кепки, и думает, что ж, блять, теперь делать.

Как и следовало ожидать, их отчисляют. Майк даже немножко рад этому.

Он вертит в руках визитку Дона, у ног его валяется старый рюкзак и два чемодана в наклейках, и он не пытается думать ни о ком, кроме Салли, возвышающегося над ним почти двухметровой стеной из растерянности и смущения.

— Ну, бывай, Салл, — он протягивает ему подрагивающую ладонь, хоть и знает, что не захочет выдернуть ее и первым отстраниться. Из Салли явно рвутся какие-то слова, но до того, как он успевает выйти из тупняка и схватить Майка, тот разворачивается и запрыгивает в так невовремя подошедший автобус. 

Может быть, только _может быть_ , у него получиться излечиться от него.

Вот и все. Они больше никогда не увидятся, никогда не посрутся из-за какой-нибудь херни, никогда не прикоснутся друг к другу как тогда, в ночь перед финалом. С тех пор, наверное, лет сто прошло, а на самом деле-то всего один бесконечный день.

Салли смотрит на него, и отвернувшийся Майк три секунды мечтает, чтобы у него тоже когда-нибудь выросли крылья, как у Хардскрэббл, и тут Салли вдруг запрыгивает в окно автобуса.

— Вазовски! — орет он.

Оба сердца Майка чуть ли не выпрыгивают из груди.

— Ты ебанутый?! — он сам готов сигануть к нему на руки, но ему хватает мозгов добежать хотя бы до двери.

Салли ловит его со ступенек и кружит, обхватив за талию, но Майк брыкается с непривычки и отпихивает его, потому что его вообще-то ждут в автобусе, потому что всё — распрощались так распрощались, и он не уверен, что выдержит еще одну секунду наедине с ним. Салли размахивает руками и затирает ему полный бред про то, какой он замечательный монстр, и Майк никогда прежде не видел такого живого пламени в его удивительных глазах. Он цепляется за край его бомбера, но тут их прерывает Хардскрэббл, — и Майк прячется за Салли.

Она сосредоточена по обыкновению, но что-то странное происходит с ее тонкими алыми губами: она слабо улыбается, пообещав впредь пристально следить за ними. И улетает, передав Майку газетку с их опаленными рожами на первой странице. И в сотый раз за то время, пока с ним Салли, ему на ум приходит идея. Еще пизже той, с дверью. Он тыкает пальцем на объявление Корпорации, поворачиваясь к нему, но Салли хмурится, и кончик его носа быстро синеет.

Он вдруг взрывается.

— Я на такую херню не подписывался, окда?! — он сжимает ладони в кулаки, и голубоватый румянец ползет по его щекам. Он раздражен, и Майк прекрасно его понимает. Ему тоже досадно до ужаса.

 — Салли, — шепчет Майк. В груди скручивается змеиный клубок и булавой бьется с той стороны, — Давай не здесь.

Но уже поздно.

— …собрался просто так уехать? После всего?! Эта твоя дурацкая затея с Играми, и упертость до невозможности, и ребята из Оозмы, и наш побег, и мы… мы с тобой…

До Майка не сразу доходит, о каком _«мы»_ он говорит, — пока осознание молнией не прошибает его, и газетка вываливается из его негнущихся пальцев.

Он хочет сказать, что все в порядке. Ну, поебались-разбежались. По статистике ведь многие студенты спят со своими соседями по комнате. Подумаешь. Но у него такое чувство, что он больше не может игнорировать это влечение, предчувствие лучшего, что когда-либо с ним произойдет, и сейчас что-то случится: плохое ли, хорошее, но Салли прав. Не могут они попрощаться без хорошей ссоры напоследок.

Психанувший водитель просто выкидывает вещи Майка, чуть не прибив его чемоданом в наклейках, и автобус уезжает. Майку больше некуда прятаться от гнева Салли, которого, кажется, бесит даже не то, что их отчислили, а одно лишь тупое его молчание. Салли зажимает в кулаке ворот его футболки и тянет на себя, с угрожающим видом нависая над ним, и Майк вспоминает позапрошлую ночь и сглатывает. Он не хочет ссориться, злиться, бередить то самое чувство, пульсирующее в виске, но Салли по-настоящему взбешен, — и Майк слушает, приоткрыв рот.

— Типа, мы уже говорили об этом, но в твоей тупой башке вертится что угодно! Ты можешь до конца жизни барахтаться в своих детских мечтах и задрачивать на выдуманные проблемы, но тебе не нужно ничего делать, чтобы быть особенным, понимаешь ты или нет?! — Салли орет на него так громко, что, наверное, уже всех птиц в округе распугал. Благо на улице в этот ранний час совсем никого нет.

— И что бы ты там не думал о себе, для меня Майк Вазовски — пиздец какой особенный, — уже немного тише, уже спокойнее, и Майк смотрит ему в лицо, на его синие брови, на губы, на следы от царапин, и чуть ли не давится металлической скобой. Выкинуть бы ее вообще.

— Салли, — изумленно выдыхает он, и сам не узнает свой голос, но тот не обращает внимания на его жалкие попытки… попытки чего-то там.

— Всю свою жизнь я был напуган. Боялся, что опозорю своего отца, что запятнаю честь семьи, потеряю самого себя в вечном поиске. Но ты — единственный, с кем мне не страшно, Майк. Единственный, с кем я могу быть не Салливаном, а собой.

Это конец, потому что его накрывает с головой, и он задыхается, сознавая, что совершенно потерял голову от этого раздирающего оба сердца чувства к нему. Оно такое сильное, и его так много, что даже на глазах Майка нежность проступает пресной влагой.

— Знаю, все это заезженно и глупо, но правда. И не смотри на меня так, — Салли все еще тараторит, и слова даются ему с трудом, хотя он уже сказал достаточно, чтобы Майк передумал в один миг и захотел остаться с ним. Желательно навсегда.

— Салли. Салли, Салли, — повторяет он и тянется к его лицу, как к солнцу, проклиная свой маленький рост.

— Майк, я не виноват, что влюбился в тебя. И не хочу тебя терять.

_Влюбился в меня._

_Ох._

_Терять._

_Как будто его кто-то отпустит._

Этого он уже не может выдержать. Слезы стекают по его усыпанным веснушкам щекам, и он всхлипывает, и грудь его болит, а руки мелко трясутся. Он не плакал с начала учебного года, когда уехал из дома, и сейчас, кажется, самое время. Майк шагает к нему и крепко обнимает его, цепляясь за его бомбер и вытирая нос о его грудь.

— Я согласен, — мычит он вполне различимо, и лицо его нагревается. Сам не знает, на что и зачем, но согласен, если _с Салли_.

Салли, кстати, отлепляет его от себя и поднимает на руки, подхватив под бедра.

— На что? — он улыбается, и все еще горько плачущий Майк замечает с такого расстояния, что у него глаза отличаются по цвету. И Салли пахнет любовью, источает преданность, привязанность, волнение, все и сразу — только для него.

— Встречаться с тобой.

— Так я ж не предлагал, — тоном засранца, разумеется, но Майк обхватывает его талию ногами и с жадностью впивается в его рот губами. Его проблемы, что он там предлагал или нет, но теперь и правое, и левое сердца целиком Майка принадлежат ему. И он ни о чем не жалеет.

— Будем жить вместе, устроимся в Корпорацию, только я ревнивый, ну и, ты знаешь, иногда веду себя как истеричка ебаная, — Майк атакует его короткими, рваными поцелуями, словно жалит, крепко обхватив за шею обеими руками, и ему плевать, что они все еще у высокой ограды универа и сосутся на улице средь бела дня так, что Салли наверняка животом чувствует его стояк, — они больше не студенты.

— Сортировать почту? Со мной? К этому ты всю жизнь стремился? — Салли издает короткий смешок, забавно морща нос от щекотного ощущения, когда Майк прижимается лбом к его лбу и касается его век одними кончиками ресниц.

_Да. Ради этого стоило вылететь из вуза._

И к тому моменту, как Майк понимает, что сказал это вслух, он полностью сознает, что сделал правильный выбор.


End file.
